Waia Uchiha
Background Waia was just a baby when he was left in the Land Of Sand covered in a blanket crying for his parents. Awhile later a man was walking home to the land of sand when he heard Waia crying. Finding where the crying was coming from the man looked at the baby wondering where it's parents are. The man looked around seeing no one in sight decided to keep the baby. Sometime later, Waia was done training and set out to explore the world. Waia was excited to be leaving the Land Of Sand for the first time. During his travels Waia sometimes just lay on the ground to relax and think about what he will do next. One say while traveling through the Land of Iron Waia came to a small town, getting thirty Waia looked around for something to drink. He eventually found a tavern Waia walked in the tavern, it was silent and everyone was looking at Waia with a evil look in their eyes. Waia went and sat down next to this guy and order his drink. While waiting for his drink the guy sitting next to Waia was bothering this lady,so Waia told him"Leave her alone." Then the guy Said "What did you say to me punk?" So Waia spits in his face,after wiping the spit from his face the guy tried to punch Waia in the face, but Waia grabbed it and first broke his hand,then broke is right arm,and finally kneeing him unconscious. Then the other men started to run towards Waia, Waia just stood there. Then Waia used his speed and punch a hole through one of the men's stomach,and grabs another man by the head and slammed him on the bars countertop glass instantly killing him. Waia then struck at another man who he was fighting, Waia went behind the man and ripped out his spine. Then Waia's drink arrived. Waia grabbed it and was drinking it will fighting the other men. Waia was getting bored so he used his time stop technique and killed all the men with a single hit. Waia did not even have a scratch on him,he looks at the bartender puts his empty glass down and walks away. Then bartender stops him and shouts " Who is going to pay for all this?" Waia simply replys "Put it on my tab." And walks out of the bar. Road To The Core While traveling through the Land Of Fire in a town not far from the borders Waia looked around the town seeing decorations all around. Waia suddenly stops and looks up and sees a banner that says "The Sunshine Festival!" Waia says out loud "Where is everyone then?" Then Waia hears a man's voice say "I know what happened." Waia's turns around and sees a man standing in front of him. Waia asks "What happened then?" The man says "They were all taken underground." Waia says "What?" The man says that the towns people were digging a hole were are ancestors buried the sunshine stone for the Sunshine Festival, we have the festival every 100 years. Waia asks "What is this Sunshine Stone?" The man tells Waia that the sunshine stone is a old power that contains the power of the power of the sun." It is used to give are most good hearted and pure shonobi in our village." The man says "When the people found the stone all the townspeople but me went to the site of where the stone was found,when suddenly the ground began to shake then a hand came up from the ground and grabbed the sunshine stone then disappeared. Moments later monsters can up from the ground taking all the townspeople down the hole where they were digging." "I hid in my secret steel bunker." Waia tells the man "I will find the townspeople and bring them back along the stone." The man says "If that is the case, I will show you the dig site." Waia and the man travel over to the dig site. When they got there the man says "Well here it is." Waia looks and sees a huge carter with a large hole in the center of it. While Waia was saying "Thanks." Waia turns around to see the man is no where to be found. Waia slides down the crater to take a closer look at the hole dug by the townspeople. Waia says while looking down at the deep hole " Here we go." Then jumps down the hole. When Waia finally gets to the end of the hole he notices that is unusually warm down here. Waia looked around only to see some rocks that are in front of him and darkness. Finally seeing a path Waia started running down the path. While running down the long path Waia saw a light. Waia thought to himself "That must be where the townspeople are being held. When Waia went into the light he looked around and saw the townspeople in some sort of coccon. In the corner of his eye Waia sees a Kage round sphere in the center of the room. The sphere is covered with lava. Waia said "That means I am at the center of the earth." Waia turns around and sees the sunshine stone sitting on a old podium. Waia runs up to grab it but stops to think. He knows that this is way to easy so Waia uses his lightning Release: Shadow Clones and uses them to free the townspeople. After freeing the townspeople Waia looks at the sunshine stone and says "I can't leave without that stone." Waia goes up to the podium and quickly grabs the sunshine stone. When everyone was about to ground began to shake when suddenly hole started opening on the roof and ground of the cave come out of the hole were shinobi that were covered in lava. Waia tells his clones to take the townspeople to the surface. The lave monsters screamed then they all ran towards Waia. Waia says "This is going to be interesting." Waia runs up in front of one of the lave monsters and uses Chidori right in it's chest blowing it into pieces. Waia said "That was easy." Waia looked at the other lava monsters backing up, Waia was wondering when he saw the parts of the lava monster he destroyed come back together The Seal Is Broken One day while training with Susake. Waia got into a fight with a unknown person. Waia was trying with all his might but could not beat him. Then while getting up from the opponent's jutsu Waia,'s chakra changed from blue to dark red and his eyes turned dark orange. Then he was looked at his opponent and strikes him in the stomach. Waia seal was broken, and during this these things happen to him. *Waia's speed increases. *Waia's strength increases. *Waia's Agility increases. *Waia's senses increases. *Waia gains a new Jutsu Origins Of Seal Waia's monster seal is a unique seal. The seal holds something that nobody knows about. The seal reacts on Waia's emotional state. For instance if Waia is angry the seal leaks out it's evil chakra. That is all that is know about the seal. Appearance Waia's appence that he has red and orange spiked hair with a orange hoodie. He was grey shorts and his eyes are red and orange. In his monster mode his appearance is completely different. While in this mode Waia's eyes turn dark orange. His hair turns dark red. Lastly he gains claws on his hands and feet. Personality Waia is hard working intelligent person who wants to become stronger by any reasonable means nesassaey. He is a kind person with a soft heart for people good or evil. He believes that anyone could change. Abilities Waia's abilities come from his two clans. Waia is a very gifted ninja, that being the only one that can use the Pryo and Sky release,but also having a Sharringan. Sharingan At the age of nine Waia gained the sharingan from almost losing a battle in the Chunin Exams. The stress of almost losing was able for Waia to unlock the Sharringan. With the sharingan Waia can copy almost any jutsu. While walking in a town Waia saw a kid with his parents getting beat up by thugs right in front of the boy. Looking at the boy's face filled with terror. Waia went over to stop the thugs when thinking of his own parents the trauma of not having parents and being abandoned was traumatic enough to unlock Waia's MS. With anger in his eyes Waia came in front of the thugs and told them to leave the family alone. They said No then one of the thugs tried to punch Waia. Waia dodges it then breaks the thugs arm. The thug was screaming in pain then Waia looks at the other thugs and says Who's next. The thugs terrified grab the one thug on the ground and run away. The family thanks Waia for saving them.Waia response was No problem. Waia starts walking away to continue his travels wavering goodbye to the family. By gaining the MS Waia can create a almost complete Susanoo. At some point during his travels Waia learned how use his Sharringan to teleport himself from one place to another. Magnet Release Quantum Abilities Pyro One day while training Waia was trying to use his fire,lightning and earth releases. Waia unlocked his Kekkei Genkai by mistake by blowing up a rock as a target. Waia being excited by his new abilities and noticing it fired fireworks Waia called it pyro release. Due to being part Ryuin Clan Waia can use pyrotechnic abilities to melt or explode opponents. If this release is combined with someone who has the explosion release the power of the two increase ten fold. This can also be done with scorch release but is just a little weaker then with explosion release but with a combination of all three will increase the power over that of the nine tails. Intelligence Waia's intelligence is very unique. When Waia battles someone he is able to analyze their strengths and weaknesses. Waia learns from his travels and his training. Susanoo While battling Naruto Waia on the verge of losing to Naruto. Waia was on his knees when Naruto is throwing a Rasenshuriken at Waia. Ass the Rasenshuriken was coming closer when a white colored ribcage formed around him. A few seconds later a almost complete Susanoo. The almost complete Susanoo grabbed Naruto's Rasenshuriken and threw it back at him. Before Waia could attack Naruto he fainted from the injuries from the battle. As the Susanoo was about to attack Naruto it vanished while Waia falls to the ground. Waia's Susanoo it white and wears a hood that covers his face. His weapons are a staff and two blades and two scythes that are called Soul Scythes because of there ability to take the soul of any ninja and absorb them into the scythes,the scythes can also absorb other Susanoo and Waia's Susanoo gains there abilities. Waia's Susanoo has two dragons on it's shoulders and armor. Also due to his Ryuni DNA the Susanoo is a bit more capable of being able to not be destroyed by most attacks like a tail beast ball. Later on Waia was able to use his own techniques with the Susanoo so whatever technique Waia uses his Susanoo will use too. Six Paths Susanoo Mode Orange Sharringan During his time with Susake will was experiencing pain in his right eye while this was happening the right eye Sharringan turned Orange with a dragon tomes. After it was analyzed, Waia could now explode anything with enough focus with his orange Sharringan. This is due to the mixture of Uchiha and Ryuni DNA. When Waia gained the MS the orange Sharringan changed as well. Because of it's transformation the orange Sharringan use Kamui like normal but when Waia teleports where ever Waia teleported from will explode. Trivia * Waia wants to be stronger then both Naruto and Susake. * Waia will fight anyone who has a massive chakra level. * When Waia fights someone he memorize his experience and training. * Waia wants to be able to control his monster seal.